A conventional light assembly is shown in FIG. 6 and generally includes a base 40 and a bulb 41 is connected to the base 40, the bulb 41 is a spiral energy-saving light bulb. The conventional light assembly does not have satisfied heat ventilation deign so that the heat generated from the bulb 41 cannot dispensed quickly and the high temperature may shorten the period of use of the light assembly.
The present invention intends to provide an improved light assembly wherein the base cover includes ventilation holes for quickly dispensing heat from the light bulbs so as to improve the shortcomings of the conventional light assembly.